


孝子的丰碑（文题无关）

by penguingoose



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 各种……总之最后不要点进来
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: Ela直播的黄色再放送杀爹安宁结局
Relationships: The Exile/The Foe (Cultist Simulator)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	孝子的丰碑（文题无关）

**Author's Note:**

> Ela直播的黄色再放送  
> 杀爹安宁结局

我已给了我的敌手六个伤口。他躺在客厅的地板上，奄奄一息。我的盟友们此时都展现出身居强势方所特有的仁慈，他们主动提议，退出了这栋屋子，说是要给我们父子最后一些相处的时间。当然，他们也认为予以我敌手的最后一击应当由我来完成。于是在这处安静的城中别墅，只剩下我和我的敌手两人——或者说我的父亲——但无论以哪种方式称呼他，我们的关系都即将在今天迎来终结。  
冬夜的寒风拍打着窗户，玻璃上结了很厚的一层霜。这阵寒流仿佛也由我父亲带来，现在他倒在地上，室内的气温便转而变得暖和。我将父亲委顿在地的身体抱起来，他好像非常不满，仇恨的目光从他仅存的左眼中毫不掩饰地射出。如果在往常，他一定已经打断了我的小腿，逼我跪在地上，鞋底的铁片将我的脸割得血肉模糊，并以不冷不热的语气说些讽刺我的话。可惜，他现在哪一点也做不到。他的力量无法再与我抗衡，他的双腿，也已被从膝上的部分斩断，整齐的创面正缓慢变为暗红色，附着在神经上的血肉突突直跳。此外，他无法再说话。我的猎狮枪给了他一个贯穿肺部的、新鲜的伤口。这是个很聪明的攻击。我的父亲为了不至于窒息而死，正在我的怀里小心翼翼地小口喘息着。见到我父亲如此的惨状，除了狂喜之外，很难说我心中没有一点点悲痛。但那些微不足道的惋惜已为我心中潜伏已久的浪潮所吞没。我等着一刻已经等了15年。想到这里，我不由自主将父亲抱得更紧。  
这处房产由我在三个月前购入。我从我的门路那里得来一张行医执照，雅宁斯伯爵伪造了身份，替我坐诊。对伯爵来说，这也算本职工作。我用脚踢开诊室的门，因为敌手的到来，我们已经一周没有来客人。诊室后有一间小手术室，里边有一架分腿手术台。自从购入这一架医疗器具的那一天起，我就在幻想着现在的境况。我的敌手，我高高在上的父亲，如果他坐在这个东西上面，腿被拉开绑住……那会是什么样的画面？我感到脊柱上有什么火一般的东西燎过。我的盟友们不会明白我的想法，他们只以为我对我强大的父亲恨之入骨。我确实恨他，但我依然充满好奇。因为我的父亲还有一个不为人知，隐蔽的秘密。  
如愿以偿，我的父亲终于坐在了手术台上。我几乎是忙不迭地用两根皮带将他的大腿以粗暴地方式捆在两个扶手上。他的新腿还未长出，这很好。但如果待会他有愈合的倾向，我不介意再给他添两道更深，更加痛彻心扉的伤口。转动墙壁上的滑轮扶手，一条连接着手铐的铁索缓缓降下。雅宁斯伯爵在问诊前曾不解地问过我这个东西的用途，我没有回答他。这是为我的敌手准备的，因此它理应是我们两个人之间的秘密。亲子之间永远应该有些不为外人所知的秘密，我想。我将父亲骨头外露的胳膊抬起，让他的双手吊过头顶。现在他的样子和我这几年来每晚对他的幻想如出一辙，连干在他脸上的血迹，愤怒难抑的眼神，喉咙里传来的低沉地、狼一般的吐息声，都完美到了极致。我感到口渴，幸福地几乎要流下眼泪，鸡巴也硬到不能再硬了。从刚才起，我的裤子就被性器顶出一个明显的弧度。我的父亲一定看到了，他视力很好，也很敏锐。他一定会感到满意吧？他的儿子继承了他那超越一般人尺寸的大鸡巴，甚至比他的还要再大一点。我很快脱下裤子，将那根东西完整暴露在他面前。我的敌手皱着眉头看了它一眼，便把头偏向一边。他没什么表情，那一定就是感到满意了。  
也有一些东西是我没有继承的。铁盘里摆着手术用具，我拿起一把剪子，用清水洗净。当锋利的刃贴着父亲长裤的面料，他依旧气定神闲。这很像他，他自己也是一柄利刃，不会畏惧其他刀锋。我利落地将紧裹他饱满厚实大腿的布料剪碎。我在其他人应该去上小学的年纪，看过他用这双结实的腿夹断他敌人的脖子；而现在，它们以如此旖旎的方式呈现在我的面前。他的大腿如此饱满，上边布满了疤痕。有偏粉色的，是比较新的伤口，还有暗褐色的，一看就已经有了些年头。年岁带来的创口在他的肉体上留下痕迹，而我留下了最惨烈的几个。为此，我感到满意，用剪刀划过他大腿根的力道都温柔了不少，只留下了些浅浅的血丝。紧接着，我将他的内裤剪开了。我看到了他软绵绵的男生殖器，和我如此相似，然后便是我没有继承的那一部分器官。啊，多么不可思议啊。藏在他覆着柔软毛发的睾丸后边，竟然有这样一道窄窄的缝隙。我看着那处缝隙，感到一阵痴迷。我的父亲此时终于有了一点反应，我听到他发出了一丁点奇怪的咕噜声，好像一只受惊的小猫咪。小猫咪，用这个词汇来形容他，同样也如此不可思议。  
“爸爸，你害怕吗？”我盯着那处洞穴，问得十分温柔。他没有回答，但两只手抓紧了吊着他的铁链，被洞穿的胸口有了不同之前的起伏。他的皮肤苍白而粗砺，但这块部分是不一样的。这里柔软，温暖，洞内翻出一点点粉色的软肉。我的父亲既有男人的阴茎，又有女人的阴道。我的指甲刮过他肥厚的阴唇，那里渐渐有了变化，成为了一种更加鲜艳的红色。好像要邀请更多的爱抚般，那处穴口微微开合起来，但很快就因我父亲强韧的理性，回归到一潭死水般的平静状态。  
我知道，我的父亲绝不是无动于衷的。我掰开他的两片阴唇，强迫他将那处洞口打开。同时，我还有了更加新鲜的发现。藏在几簇毛发下，我的父亲竟然还有一粒小巧的、粉红的阴蒂。他永远能给我带来惊喜。他一定是知道我发现了他的小秘密，胸部任命般地微微塌陷下去，又因为愤怒而高高隆起——也有可能是因为快乐？我掐着他的阴唇缓慢揉捏，同时吻上了那粒阴蒂。他就是在这时晃动起身子，我听见锁链发出了哗啦啦的磕碰声。这很好，我伸出舌头，像舔舐糖果般绕着父亲的阴蒂打圈。在他岩石般的躯体内侧，居然藏有如此脆弱的、只为快感而生的器官……我感到口中的唾液越来越多了，在父亲腿间咂出水声。每当我的舌尖戳到他阴蒂的根部，父亲那两根折断了的双腿就好像不可避免地想要夹紧，我感到绷紧的肌肉触碰到我耳旁的发际。我有些后悔。如果不将父亲的肺捅穿，或许我还能听到父亲的浪叫？我将阴蒂含在口中玩弄时，忍不住遐思。也许他会强忍着不愿发出声音，那么，我可以欣赏到他呼吸紊乱的丑态。  
这一切都不过是我的胡思乱想。我很清楚这一点，他不会愿意在我面前展露如此淫乱的姿态。我唯一见过他的一次自慰，是在我的十一岁。就是在那时，我知道了父亲的身体和我有什么不一样。十多年前，他身上的伤口还没有这么多，且四肢健全。在他的办公室里，他将一根假阳具固定在茶几上，袒着衬衫，右手捻着左胸的一粒乳头，那根橡胶鸡巴插在他的雌穴里，几乎连根没入。我知道父亲高潮是什么样子，今天，我要让他也为我而高潮。  
我很用力的最后在他的阴蒂上嘬了一下，随后将一根手指插进了他的阴道。这个冷如寒冰的男人体内竟有一方如此火热的禁地，直到真正闯入这里，我才敢如此笃信。他的阴道并不紧塞，我很轻易的就进去了。这个小洞一定在之前就被他用过很多次。父亲的头往后仰着，隐藏在他被高高吊起的双臂的阴影里。他此时在想些什么呢？被我入侵到如此深处，他会感到痛苦吗？会害怕，还是说，会感到悔恨？我又伸进去一根手指，摁压他又湿又烫的阴道壁。一想到他骑在那根假鸡巴上的样子，以及存在于我想象中的他和别人交媾的场面，我感到一阵恼火，手上的力度也不再那么温柔，而是仿佛要刻意折磨他般，在他的阴道内乱戳乱刺。我不知道我的指甲有没有害他流血，但他的雌穴的确越来越湿了。他好像在分腿手术台上扭动，又好像没有。他就算想要挣扎又能怎样呢？他的四肢都被我紧紧绑着，也发不出声音。他知道自己无法说话后，便不再张嘴试图辱骂我了。而我可以尽情侮辱他。  
“爸爸，可以不要夹得那么紧吗？您这么喜欢我的手指吗？”我毫不留情地在他的体内抽插着，玩弄他可怜的小穴，同时另一只手在反复揉着他的阴蒂。他内部的软肉像一张渴了的小嘴，拼命吮吸着我的手指，而那根和我相似的阴茎也已高高翘起，尖端有些透明的粘液冒出。这一切都说明，我快要把我的父亲玩到高潮了。不，我不愿意让他作为男人高潮。我扯过一卷纱布，将其拧成一股细绳般的东西，捆在我父亲尖端的下方。我的动作很粗暴，我故意这样的。他的龟头因为我过于用力的捆绑方式开始发紫，他的大腿又开始颤抖了。做完这一切，我重新回到他的雌穴。现在他无法射精，但我可以。从刚才起，我的鸡巴就已经有些憋得发痛。父亲的雌穴被玩得洞口大开，蜜液如甘美的泉水般层层溢出，保护洞口的几片嫩肉还是充血状态，这几乎是在邀请什么东西插进去了。我克制住自己想狠狠干他的欲望，只将龟头浅浅插进去一点，观察他的表情。父亲不再闭着眼，他好像用尽全力般抬起头，用一种看什么可怜的、无助的小东西般的居高临下的眼神，看着我的眼睛。  
二十多年的时光，如洪流般冲刷着我的身体，又疾驰而过。  
我感到一种无法言明的悲伤。但只花了三秒，我就不再在意这件事。  
“你喜欢我的鸡巴吗。”我问他。接着，将整根性器捅到了最深处。我的鸡巴果然很大，我感觉戳到了什么圆环状的软肉，将我的龟头裹得紧紧的。自从逃亡以来，我很久没有搞过女人，但这个东西我不会记错的。这是我父亲的宫颈口。我心中涌起一阵悸动。我的手上握着巨大的权利，这意味着我能让我的父亲怀孕，把他的肚子干大。他柔软的肉穴不断泌出汁液，紧贴我的皮肤，弄出些咕啾咕啾的声音。我每一下都恶狠狠地插到最里面，阴囊拍打着父亲的屁股，反复提醒他他正在被儿子的肉棒蹂躏。我掐着那两瓣柔韧的屁股，怀揣一种本能的恶意，把他的穴口拉得更开。和我肉棒交合处出现了些许缝隙，半透明的淫水很快流出来，滴在台面上。他的小穴里呈现一种可爱的淡红色，而我的性器每轧过他的褶皱一次，那些淡红就会变得愈加鲜艳。  
这激发了我的斗志。父亲因我一下一下飞快地捣弄开始爽得乱动，每动一下，他身上那几道可怖的伤口就溢出血来，攥紧铁链的手仿佛要把自己的指骨捏到变形。我感到快乐，因父亲的动弹不得。他现在只能像个没用的物件似的，嵌在我的鸡巴上，被我一次一次送到快乐的顶端，求生不得，求死不能。我很能克制自己，不会轻易射在他的里面，何况他也不愿意讨好我，或者是为了逼迫我赶快射精，用他的阴道壁用力夹我。是他那无趣的自尊延长了他自己受难的时间。我换了好几个角度，故意戳他体内几处微微突起的地方，那里可能是能够让我父亲飞快高潮的地方。  
这很简单。我的父亲尽管意志坚定，但实在是不善于掩饰这种身体本能的快感。看到他脸上一瞬间的松动，我便知道我找到了那处秘辛。我更加用力地往那一块撞击，父亲很是受用，我听到他发出一些痛苦呜声，尽管这会让他的肺部疼痛难忍，但他还是叫出声了。这便是我的胜利。我狠狠捏住他的阴蒂，他的这一处地方格外敏感，我让他感到了痛苦。在猛烈的撞击中，我感到父亲的阴道壁忽然搅紧了，随后我发现腿间一片濡湿。我低头去看，发现我父亲耸立的阴茎下边，那个奇妙的女性独有的缝隙里，正在源源不断地往外一股一股的喷水。滚烫的汁水溅在我的腰上，顺着腿往下滑去。

他潮吹了。我让我的父亲潮吹了。猛烈的幸福感几乎将我吞没，我感到狂喜。我还没有高潮，就已经让我的父亲，那个几乎是坚不可摧的敌手潮喷不已。如果说要品味战争中胜利的果实，还有什么是比这个更美味的呢？我看像父亲，他的脸偏向一边，还在故意克制地抽搐着。我又故意顶了他两下，他颤抖地更厉害了。  
这种可能性我从未期待过。即便是在妄想中，我也没有想到这一步：或许我能做得更好。我想起在巴黎的一些令人心生愉快的购物经历：就在这间屋子，靠墙大立柜的左边第二格抽屉。我找出我的不凋花蜜，有四瓶，被雅宁斯当做昂贵药物整整齐齐地码在一起。我的父亲怎么会不值得几瓶这种红色的药物呢？他如此畏惧花朵的芬芳，那种香气让他头晕目眩。我的父亲有了一种能让他发情的天敌。  
毋需这类辅助物品，我的父亲就已经潮吹不停了。他现在已停止了颤动，我将那只瓶子放在他的额头上。  
“父亲，你知道这是什么吗？”他当然知道，但我就是想这么问他。逗弄他很有意思，尤其是在看到他那张严肃、死板又令人心生畏惧的脸之后——这样的表情与他现在的仪态极其不相称，因此显得分外有趣。他刚刚潮喷得一塌糊涂，我将他喷出来的未干的汁水涂抹在他脸上，用手指一下一下打着圈，正如我抚摸他阴蒂时那样。这个动作无疑激怒了我的父亲。他的目光变得愤怒无比，额上的青筋突突直跳。他如果能够做到，一定会以一种极其残忍的方式将我剁成肉脍，因此，我要加倍珍惜这次来之不易的胜利。  
我将花蜜的瓶塞拔掉。这是一只狭长的瓶子，瓶身被塑造成圆润的柱型。当这只瓶子被我放在父亲的小腹上时，我很快想到了它的用法。父亲仍在做困兽之斗。高潮过的男人总是这样不识好歹，他的阴茎又渐渐塌了下去，正半软不硬的歪在一边。一次高潮怎么会够呢？更何况，我还一次都没有射出来过呢。这样快乐的时间，怎么能让他如此短暂的结束掉？  
不凋花蜜的香气好像也影响了我。我有些莽撞了，将整瓶花蜜都朝他的腿间倒去。这些粘稠的液体将父亲腿间的毛发打湿，结成一些露珠般的东西，很快洇进他的皮肤。而他洞穴之间的景象就更加有趣了。他的阴蒂边就如积了一汪泉水般，将他那用来感知快乐的地方整个泡在春药里。他的小穴正因为刚才性爱的余温，还在不停地吐息，一张一合之间，竟然自己喝进去不少蜜液。他现在一定又麻又痒，分外难受吧？我装作仔细看着他的下身而无暇顾及其他的样子，用余光偷瞟父亲的脸。他不知道我在看他，伸着脖子，一副快要死掉的样子，将脸高高仰起，嘴巴一张一合的，像条濒死的鱼。我更后悔打穿他的肺了，他的爽叫会是多么迷人啊？他会不会低三下四地求我，要我操他？他会不会为了让我满足他，甘愿来吃我的鸡巴？想到这里，我又有些按捺不住了。  
手术剪自刚才用过就被扔到一边。我再度将它捡起，这回，我将我父亲上身的衣物也剪开一个巨大的豁口。他看上去心如死灰，已经放弃了精神上最后一点小小的抵抗。很难说这不是受药物影响，如此巨量的花蜜，他想被插已经想得快要死掉啦。我雀跃起来，剥掉遮盖父亲乳头的最后一点布料，那两颗挺立的，褐色的乳头便赫然出现在我的视线中。  
一道猎狮枪制造出的创伤穿透了我父亲的胸腔。从正面看，只是在他左侧乳尖的边上破出了一个血洞，翻起了一小块皮肉。这处伤口其实深不见底。我看到父亲如此难以忍受性快感的样子，忍不住想帮他一把，便轻轻揪起他的两个乳尖。他的胸部非常厚实，数十年、或者是上百年的战斗经验让他的胸肌异常饱满。但肌肉是不足以抵挡火药的伤害的。对他而言很可惜，但却给了我无穷的机会。我抓住他两边胸部，因为无法使上力气，两边的肌肉都变得软而韧，捏起来的手感和女人的不一样，但是更加有趣。我玩心大起。就像小宝宝会玩妈妈的乳房那样，我开始玩弄爸爸的奶子。这不能怪我，让我自出生起就没有母亲的罪魁祸首，正是这个男人不是吗？我像面点师搓揉面团那样，将父亲的胸部揉成各种奇怪的形状。时不时我捏着他的乳头，用力往上提起，欣赏他受辱的表情。我很好奇，他的奶子究竟能有多大，结果令我咋舌。我不得不怀疑，除开阴道，我父亲一定也有一对女人似的乳房来供我玩耍，说不定，他还会产乳。  
我毫不犹豫地俯身下去，噤住他一边的奶头。哺乳动物好像对吃奶有天生的记忆。我下意识开始嗦起爸爸的乳头，幻想那里会流出甘美的乳液。我用一种自创的，毫无章法的催乳手法，在我父亲的奶子上推挤搓揉，好像这样我的美梦就能成真。我吸了很久，不断地舔他的乳晕，牙齿不断在他的胸肉上轻轻啃咬，却并没有尝到想象中的甜味。倒是我的父亲，好像被我玩弄胸部弄得又高潮了一次。我感受到他剧烈的抽搐，但不知道他有没有流水。于我而言，现在的他如果没有潮吹，都算作我的失败。  
我可怜的父亲啊。他一定是太想要了。我将手术台边的强光灯打开，去照他的脸。这能使我看得更加清楚。然后，我发现他的眼眶已经变得红润。他这是在哭，还是因愤怒的充血？但总而言之，他一定非常难受。那些花蜜在他的腿间尽情流淌，和他自己流出的淫水汇成了屁股底下的一小汪湖泊。他太想抚摸自己了，以至于手腕和大腿又被勒出几道新鲜的血痕。  
“爸爸，你要我操你吗？你想不想要？”  
回答自然没有传来。我看着他的阴唇，以及那颗彻底裸露在外的阴蒂，都水淋淋的，让人迫不及待地想舔上一口。我这么做了，舌头刚裹上那块肉的一瞬间，我的父亲再次痛苦地高潮了。赤红花蜜让一切事情都变简单了许多。我将半截食指塞进父亲的雌穴，挠痒痒似的逗着他玩，抠弄他最敏感的地方。才刚刚轻搔了他紧实的内里几下，他又失禁般的开始喷水。多么丢人啊。花蜜的药效是持久而高效的，父亲喷完水后显得并不尽兴。如果不能让他持续不断的高潮，一次又一次地登上顶峰，他好像就要永远沉浸在这种无与伦比的痛苦之中。我对待这样的父亲展露出仁慈，将我的大鸡巴塞进他的洞里，不紧不慢地插了几下，在他即将显露出高潮迹象时迅速抽出。折磨他的雌穴是如此有趣。我难免会这样想：也许父亲长出这样的器官，就是为了补偿我吧。他杀死了我的母亲，因此，这些属于生育的器官违背常理地出现在他的身上，都是为了我，为了我一个。面对这样的父亲，成百上千倍地报复回去仿佛成为了我的使命。他会在这个晚上变成我的母狗，我要一直操他，操到他的眼泪都流干了也不要停下来。他的一切的一切都要是我的，我要让他怀孕，然后要让他流产，因为他不配做我孩子的母亲。  
父亲的脸上仿佛真的有泪水。我知道，那只是汗罢了。赤红花蜜让他的阴蒂肿得像一粒泡涨的豆子，稍微碰一碰就能戳出水来。面对如此窘境，我的父亲理应出一些汗。我的目光顺着他被搅弄得一塌糊涂的沟壑一路下滑，最后，我看到了他的菊穴。我猜我疯了。路上的人们，活在阳光下的人们，会用束缚衣将犯鸡奸罪的人捆住，关进精神病院。但我犯过的罪够多了，不在乎这一条。我又拧开一瓶赤红花蜜——雅宁斯会原谅我的，这东西反正也很难带走。红色的药水濡湿了瓶口，顺着玻璃壁缓缓流下。这是极佳的润滑，不至于让我的父亲太过难受。我将瓶口对准父亲的菊穴。这玩意很冷，当圆润的端头刺进他滚烫的肠道时，我的父亲动弹了一下。他很擅长在这种时刻给予我一些鼓舞。我变本加厉的将那只瓶子往他身体里推压，他的屁股很乖，一点一点的把那只瓶子完美的吃了进去，还不断从雌穴里淌出些粘液，来做另一个洞的润滑。最后，只剩一小截瓶底还露在外边。我父亲的屁股微微上翘着，给了瓶子一个绝佳的弧度，蜜液便往我父亲的体内灌去。他的两个洞现在都在受这个宝贝的折磨了。屁股里这根不大不小的玻璃瓶，这足以让他爽好一阵了。果不其然，我的父亲又开始发骚。他攥着铁链的指尖上流出鲜血，屁股开始一抖一抖的。我狠狠给了他的大屁股一巴掌，这个骚货竟然自己又把瓶子往里头吸了一些，再缓缓吐出，接着又继续让瓶子进得更深。看哪，他竟然开始自己操自己了。  
我怒不可遏，终于毫无保留地将鸡巴刺进他的小穴。阴道的湿热让我愈发焦躁起来，我像一头发狂的狮子那样，撞得他像一头被咬住脖子的母鹿般摇晃不已。我在用尽全力地操他，就像我用尽全力从他身边逃开那样。每一次撞击都能连带着嵌在他后穴的玻璃瓶也搅动起来。两根东西在他体内来来回回的冲刺，我父亲的手虽被缚住，但我看到他的手指在空气里乱抓乱挠。他又潮吹了，阴道壁骤然收缩，将我紧紧裹住，就像一个襁褓那样。但这不足以让我停下。赤红花蜜也沾在了我的性器上，我感到整个下身一片滚烫，脑海里也不自觉地只剩下‘操死他’这一件事，连捆住父亲龟头的细绳脱落了都没有发现。他射得很高，精液喷到了我的脸上。我把他射出的东西通通又塞回他自己的身体里。我就这样扶着手术椅干了他一次又一次。他潮吹了多少次，我已经记不清了。在最后的几次高潮里，他已经再也射不出来什么东西，好像整个人都因过度高潮而丧失了意识，彻底软在了椅子里。即便我用鸡巴拍他的阴蒂，他也不给我回应。我的父亲应该是彻底被我打倒了。

等到夜深人静，大街上连偶尔路过的人的脚步声都听不到时，我终于将父亲从这张手术台上解放下来。他还处于昏迷状态，旁边就有盥洗室，我抱着他，给他洗了个澡。当热水淋到他两条断腿的创面上时，他终于因疼痛醒了过来。但他仍保持着那副阴沉的样子，不言不语，当作我不存在那样。我很温柔，即便他如此对待我，依旧把他脏得不行的身子洗得干干净净，从他的洞里将我的精液一点点挖出来，冲进排水口。我还给他换上了一套新衣服，我的衣服，在伦敦的裁缝铺定制，价格不菲。等到一切结束后，我把他放到了客厅的一把圈手椅上。我做完了想做的事，在今天，我们要给我们之间的关系一个利落的结果。我的父亲——容许我最后一次这么称呼他——不愧是他这样的人。即使刚刚高潮了无数次，现在依旧能笔挺的坐着，他的骄傲好像从来不曾离去，我不感到意外，一个晚上从来不能改变什么。  
“艾克塞。”他如此称呼我。嘶哑的声音在房间里响起，显得无比陌生。  
早在刚才起我就注意到了。三枚陨铁子弹已经用尽，我只是将普通火药射入他体内，这不足以伤害他太久。他在不久前就已恢复了说话的功能，只是到现在才愿意开口罢了。  
“艾克塞。”他如此称呼我。同时，他用一种看着什么可怜的、无助的小东西般的眼神，看着我的眼睛。然后，他笑了。  
“真是可悲。”

我用破碎之剑割断了他的喉咙。这便是第七个伤口。

在这个夜晚最后的时刻，我守在父亲的尸体旁，等候他的血液流尽。现在，他的脸呈现一种奇异的惨白，他身上的伤口也没有愈合的趋势，一切都朝不可逆转的方向发展而去了。我确信我的大敌已经死去，便剖出他的心脏。这颗鲜红的器官仍充盈着血液，在我的手心隆隆股动。但它却又在逐渐丧失活性，一如我父亲的尸体也在慢慢变得冰冷那般。在的黎波里，他们将我从我母亲的尸体中取出，而我活到今天，又取出了我父亲的心。世界之河如果真的在流淌，为何要以这样的漩涡困住我？  


我将那只心投进火炉。它飞快地燃尽了。  


晨钟响起，这意味着马上就要天亮了。我收拾好行李，开车驶往港口的方向。有关他的东西，都已经不复存在。宽敞的马路上，只有我们一辆汽车。黎明的曙光扑面而来，明亮的日光照耀在我的身上，我感到温暖，感到有旺盛的生命力从我的体内钻出，我又感到头痛欲裂。  
在车厢里坐着我亲爱的盟友们，我用我自己的方式赢得了他们的信任。我还有大笔的钱和财产，我以我的手段挣来。从苏维埃的政府官员到潜藏在阿尔卑斯山麓的游击队，都有我的线人在替我打点。在这片大陆上，我无所不能。我从那个寒夜抽身离去，然后，我要去一个温暖的地方。我梦见了大陆南方的高原，那里有永不凋谢的橄榄树和无穷的夏夜，能看见一望无际的大西洋。我乘上去格拉纳达的邮轮，听到安达卢西亚的风在召唤。在那里，我将置办产业，娶妻生子。我要忘记过去的一切。等到那时，我会富有、安逸、平顺、快乐……我还会比世上每一个人都更加幸福。

End.


End file.
